A Place to Ruffle my Feathers
by KuroIchigoGal
Summary: "Your new pet is kind of weird..." Shisui noted as the crow on top of Sasuke's head stared at him. Kuro ruffled her feathers cawing in anger and flew away. "Now look what you done! You've hurt Kuro-chan's feelings!" yelled Sasuke. Itachi sighed. "Shisui, I expect you to apologies to Kuro-chan the next time you see her." "WHY DO I HAVE TO APOLOGIZE TO A BIRD!" Shisui screamed.
1. Chapter 1: Fix it Ni-san!

**AN: HELLO! I would like to formally introduce my latest story A Place to Ruffle my Feathers. I'd like to give a shout out to Raptor3eggs! She really helped me focus to put this story together! Please enjoy!  
**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke had his hands on his knees panting, sweat rolled off his skin darkening the dirt on the ground. He looked to the west observing the setting sun with its enchanting colors lighting up the sky. He stood up smiling, admiring his handy work on the tree trunks around him.

"Sasuke, its dinner time mother is getting worried." a calm voice behind Sasuke's echoed.

Sasuke's eyes lit up as he turned around running to his older brother, "Ni-san!" he screamed wrapping his arms around him.

The older brother gave a small smile to the boy clinging to him. "Hello Sasuke, training?"

The young boy nodded his head. "Yep! What do you think?"

Itachi glanced around noticing were shurikens scattered about, a decent amount had made it to their intended targets. "You are getting better Sasuke." Itachi smiled.

Sasuke puffed his cheeks as he blushed. "That's means it's not good enough! Ni-san help me train!" Sasuke begged.

Itachi gently poked his brother's forehead. "Another time Sasuke, I need to take you home before we both end up getting in trouble."

Sasuke covered his forehead rubbing it. "Ok, ok…" He mumbled. Itachi chuckled at his little brother. "Go collect your shurikens and let's go."

Sasuke rushed off gathering his tools from the surrounding areas when he heard a strange noise, "Did you hear that?" he asked.

Itachi did indeed hear the noise and scanned the training ground for intruders. "Sasuke, hurry up." The Uchiha urged.

Sasuke frowned sensing his brother's sudden urgency. He nodded grabbing the tools at a faster pace. Itachi and Sasuke looked up to the sky as the frightful noise came from above. A bird emerged over the tree line flapping its wings rapidly, and then would stop losing altitude crying out as it flapped harder to regain the lost altitude. Watching carefully Itachi noticed the little bird favored its right wing over the left trying to use it as less as possible. This was causing the bird extra strain on the right wing, which he guessed was why the little thing stopped every so often from over exerting itself. As it crossed the opening of the training grounds the bird's altitude had decreased significantly.

Sasuke had been following the bird with his eyes filled with pity and concern. The bird tried harder to fly, but the wings froze unable to properly flap its wings the poor thing let out one last strangled cry before falling from the sky. Sasuke dashed out in a panic, his arms extended to catch the falling animal.

"Sasuke!" Itachi called his brother's name out in warning but it was too late. He made a leaping catch, gathering the bird close to his chest as he rolled on the ground several times before coming to a halt. Itachi sighed walking over to his dirty brother. Sasuke had his legs and arms curled up with his eyes tightly shut.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes smiling at Itachi. He stood up gently removing the bird from his chest showing it to his older brother. "Look! I saved him!" The child exclaimed with pride.

Itachi frowned in disapproval… towards the bird and his dirtied clothes. His mother would not be happy about either of them. "Sasuke… Put the bird down. You can't save every animal you find injured." Itachi told his younger brother, and this animal was beyond saving. Unkempt, bent, and mangled feathers, skinny from malnutrition… Itachi would be surprised if it made it through the night.

"No!" Sasuke pouted stomping his foot. "We can't let him die without trying! Fix it Ni-san!"

"Sasuke…" Itachi began; he saw the look on Sasuke's face and sigh. His little brother was close to tears. Face red with anger and his cheeks puffed out twice as big as normal.

Itachi closed his eyes smiling shaking his head in defeat. "Alright, alright, if it gets you to stop pouting."

"Yaaaay!"

"BUT- YOU have to tell mother about this."

The young Uchiha's celebration dance stopped as his face fell. "Ni-san that's not fair!"

Itachi chuckled. "Sorry Sasuke."

Sasuke mumbled under his breath. He walked over to his bag picking it up, following his brother back to the Uchiha compound.

* * *

On their way back Sasuke's black orbs never left the bird as he held it gently in the nook of his arm. His heart fell to his stomach getting a good look at the bird. The black feathers were dirty, bald spots were scattered across the body, and the left wing had been bent in a painful position.

"Kuro-chan." He said out loud.

"Hm?"

"I'm going to name him Kuro-chan, don't worry we'll be home shortly. Me and Itachi will fix you right up." Kuro never stirred; just kept its eyes closed breathing heavily.

"You should have left it in the forest Sasuke." Itachi glanced at the bird fearing this wouldn't crush his brother's heart when it died.

"You said you would fix him Itachi, so that's what we are going to do." Sasuke smiled.

Itachi slid the door open to his house letting his brother trot right on in.

"Tadaima." The boy's said taking off their shoes.

A woman with long black hair and fair skin, wearing an apron came around the corner with a smile on her face, "O ka-" her smiled faded as shock replace it.

Uchiha Mikoto stared at her youngest. He was covered head to toe in dirt grinning happily carrying something even filthier than him in his arms. Itachi sighed mumbling under his breath knowing full well his mother was not pleased. Before she could ask the eldest why his brother had come back in such disarray Sasuke ran up to her lifting the bird to her face.

"Look Kaa-san! I saved Kuro's life!"

Mikoto pulled back slightly disgusted by the thing. "K-Kuro?" She asked confused.

Sasuke nodded his head beaming from ear to ear. "Kuro, the crow I saved Kaa-san. Can we keep him?!"

"Sasuke-chan that bird is filthy, plus it doesn't look like it might live that much longer..."

Sasuke reverted back to his pouting face. "Pleaaaasssseeeee?" He begged.

Mikoto faltered, wanting to refuse her sons request. She spared Itachi a sideways glance and he smiled sheepishly as he shrugged his shoulders. So this is how the bird pass blockade number one, and number two was slowly crumbling afterwards. Mikoto let out a small huff and patted her sons head.

"The bird can stay for just a little while Sasuke."

Sasuke was about to give his mother a hug when her grip tighten on his head preventing him to moving any further.

"Ah, you need to go take a bath first young man." Mikoto scolded. "Hand the bird to your brother, and don't take too long. Dinner will be ready shortly."

Itachi shot his mother a pleading look and she just happily smiled, though her smile laced with unsaid words. Maybe Itachi will perhaps learn his lesson next time he brings in dirty animals in the house. Sasuke reluctantly handed over Kuro to his brother and ran upstairs to take a bath as instructed.

"I find this as gross as you do yet you force me to carry it. How cruel Kaa-san." Itachi mumbled.

Mikoto smirked at her son's words. "Grab a few towels and set the dear outside on the porch. Wash your hands afterwards and come help your Kaa-san set the table Itachi-chan." Mikoto smiled leaving her son at the mercy of a bird.

Itachi had gathered a few towels making a makeshift nest for the bird setting it down outside on their families porch. The crow's stiff body relaxed when Kuro's head touch the soft towels. Kuro tried to close his wing; he let out a small caw in pain. Itachi's gruff expression softened, the wing really needed to be dressed or the crow could possibly never fly again. He reached out to examine the bird when his mother called.

"Itachi-san, please come set the table."

"Coming." He called back.

Itachi, Mikoto, and a scrubbed clean Sasuke sat around a table eating their dinner.

Itachi looked at the empty seat adjacent to his mother, "Clan meeting?" he asked.

Mikoto nodded her head. "He'll be back tomorrow."

"Done!" Sasuke yelled, slamming his bowl on the table. Itachi smirked at his little brother, Sasuke had scarfed down all his food in record time.

"Sasuke-chan…" Mikoto's voice stopped her son from taking another step outside the dining room. "The bird will still be there, sit back down and enjoy this dinner your Kaa-san has prepared for her family." She told him sternly.

Sasuke dragged his feet all the way back to his seat and sat back down.

"Sasuke, after we are done with the dishes why don't you and I go out and gather some food for the crow." Itachi suggested.

Sasuke leaned over the table with bright eyes. "Really?!"

"Really."

Mikoto sighed. "You spoil your brother too much Itachi."

* * *

Sasuke held up a large beetle to Itachi. "What about this Ni-san?"

Itachi examined the bug nodding. "Crows will eat almost anything, so this will defiantly do."

Sasuke smiled brightly shoveling the bug into a small bag which was filling up quickly with slugs, spiders, and other insects. He raced back to his porch pulling out a slug and placed it next to the crow's head.

"Here you go Kuro-chan, eat up. I brought you a yummy, slimy slug."

Mikoto sat next to her eldest who was leaning against the porch's sliding door. Kuro turned his head away from the slug refusing to eat it.

"Come on Kuro, you need to eat to get better." Sasuke pleaded to the bird. Kuro let out a harsh caw.

Itachi and Mikoto knew he was trying to tell the boy he didn't want to "get better". "Poor thing…" Mikoto mumbled. Yet Sasuke wouldn't give up. He pushed every single kind of bug he had stashed in the birds face. Kuro pushed each bug off the towel with his beak, finally burying his head in the towel wanting to be left alone. Sasuke reached in to grab another bug and panic when he pulled nothing out.

Mikoto stood up placing her hand on her son's shoulder. Sasuke turned around to give his mother a hug as he cried, he wanted to help the bird but it wanted to die. His child-like mind couldn't understand why it wanted to go so badly.

Itachi removed himself from the door and walked to his family. "Do you still have some miso on the stove Kaa-san?"

"Yes, just a little bit left." Mikoto nodded. "But why do you ask?"

Itachi left leaving his mother's question hanging in the air. If the bird wanted to die, so be it. But Itachi would be damned if he didn't try to help as well. Sasuke wanted the thing to live, so maybe a cup of miso soup will warm the bird's spirit up. He came back with a bowl filled setting down on the floor. Sasuke sniffled, pulling his head out of his mother's stomach.

"Ni-san?" Sasuke asked as Itachi sat on the floor gently picked up the towel nest with Kuro in it.

He gave a cry out in protest but didn't move from the fluffy nest. Itachi held up the bowl of miso soup to the bird and waited. Sasuke crawled to his brother hovering over him and the bird. Kuro stirred, smelling the warm liquid next to it and his eyes snapped open. Sasuke gasped and Itachi raised his eyebrows in shock.

"Wow Ni-san! You got Kuro to open his eyes!" Sasuke chirped.

"How peculiar," Mikoto commented. "I don't think I have ever seen a crow with red eyes before."

Those red eyes were checking people surrounding him, but remembered there was warm food nearby and sat up slowly, cawing a bit out in pain.

"Easy," Itachi distressed to the bird. "Let me help you." Kuro stilled tilting his head to Itachi getting a better look.

Kuro looked away from Itachi glaring at the miso in his hands. "Here you go." He held up the soup right below his beak, Kuro hesitantly dipper his beak in the bowl, his red beady eyes lit up cawing happily. He dipped his beak back in and lapped up the rest of the soup.

Itachi and Sasuke smirked turning to their mother. "What?" Mikoto asked genuinely confused.

"Looks like we are not the only ones who like your cooking Kaa-san." Itachi mumbled. Sasuke covered his mouth holding back snickers.

Mikoto coughed in her hands. "Well then… If anyone… or thing enjoys my cooking that much, they can't be all that bad."

Sasuke perked up. "You mean?!"

She nodded her head. "Yes, Sasuke," Mikoto let out a lighter hearted chuckle. "The bird can stay… permanently. But you are going to have to be responsible for him young man. That means giving him food and water, and most importantly baths. I'll even talk to your father so you don't worry about him." She winked.

"Thank you Kaa-san!" Sasuke cheered wrapping his arms tightly around Mikoto's waist.

"Caw!" Kuro called. He had finished the miso soup ruffling his feathers as he settled back down in the towel nest closing his eyes.

"Must be tired after dealing with you two knuckleheads this evening." Mikoto teased.

"Hey!" Sasuke retorted.

Itachi held a finger to his lips. "Kuro-chan is asleep." He whispered.

Mikoto and Sasuke giggled at their new house resident. Kuro had spread his wings out wide sleeping on his back making little noises whenever his foot twitched.

"Come on boys; let's leave Kuro-chan to a good night's sleep. He probably hasn't had one in a while."

"Kay." Sasuke whispered. The three Uchiha's made their way to their rooms. Later that evening a figure came down the stairs roaming into the kitchen grabbing a towel. They placed the towel over Kuro's body. He cawed gently in his sleep, making the figure smile as they made their way back to bed.

* * *

**AN: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter of A Place to Ruffle my Feathers! I kind of liked how Mikoto gave in because a bird loved her cooking haha. :D.**

**I would LOVE to hear back from you guys! This may turn into a M rated fic later on... And you will find out possibly in the next few chapters :P *coff,coff* I'd like to update every week (I just need to focus!) **

**Later!**

**Kuro**


	2. Revenge is a Bath Best Served Cold

**AN: This chapter was a PAIN in the ass to edit because of Uchiha dialog... and there is more to come -_- oh boy. Vaengir really helped me with this one so props to her :D! For those of you who read this and saw it was M and see it is rate T I dooo maaaybe perrhaps put something IN the story but not this PART. MAYBE. IDK. **

* * *

Sasuke raced down stairs early the next morning to check on his feathery new pet to see someone had beaten him to it.

"Ni-san! I wanted to be the first to check on Kuro-chan!"

Itachi look away from the bird, motioning for his brother to come closer. Sasuke obliged running right into his brother's trap as Itachi tapped his forehead.

Itachi lowered his out stretched fingers smiling at his little brother. "Another time Sasuke, if you woke earlier you might have beaten me."

"It's seven in the morning Ni-san." Sasuke pouted rubbing his forehead.

Itachi chuckled, "I suppose I do get up a bit early." he pulled a roll of white bandages from behind him.

Sasuke grabbed the roll, eyes filled with excitement. "Can I do it Ni-san?"

Itachi grabbed the gauze from his little brother. "Your dedication to help this bird is admirable Sasuke; you lack the skills to do this properly. There are some minor wounds around his head and feet if you want to try wrapping them."

Sasuke began to protest because he really wanted to bandage Kuro though knew Itachi was right. All wounds he received from training were taken care of by Kaa-san or Ni-san. He never took care of his own injuries. So Sasuke nodded taking a seat next to his brother.

The eldest Uchiha held the roll in front of Kuro; the bird tilted his head watching the object. "I'm going to secure your wing dirty bird, be still."

"Ni-san, don't call Kuro-chan dirty or you will hurt his feelings."

Kuro puffed his feathers out nipping the gauze in Itachi's hand.

"See?"

Itachi shrugged his shoulders, "Be still Kuro-chan." he warned picked the bird up placing him gently in his lap. The bird kept still, poking Itachi's hand with his beak once. Itachi set the wing in a splint wrapping the gauze slowly. Kuro tilted his head gazing up at Itachi, then to Sasuke.

The youngest beamed at the bird. "You're lucky we found you Kuro-chan, Ni-san is an expert at everything! He'll be able to heal you real fast!" The young child exclaimed.

Itachi shook his head "Do not listen to my brother Kuro-chan. There are something's I'm not good at…" he paused muttering under his breath, "Why am I trying to rationalize with a bird."

Sasuke pouted. "That's not true Ni-san, you graduated from the academy in one year! Not many people can say that right?" Sasuke grinned at Itachi, proud of his older brother's accomplishments.

Kuro lend his support by cawing twice at the end of Sasuke's motivational speech. Sasuke snickered gently picking Kuro up holding him to Itachi's face. "See even Kuro-chan agrees with me."

Itachi lifted his head staring into Kuro's dark red eyes; Kuro cawed at Itachi returning the stare. Itachi gently patted Kuro's head, "That's very sweet Kuro-chan." he told the bird sarcastically playing along with his brother's game.

Kuro gave Itachi a firm poke in the forehead with his beak. Itachi raised his hands to his forehead rubbing the sore spot surprising the Uchiha. Sasuke stood with his mouth gaping, he slowly closed his mouth, his body trembled with laughter. Kuro stuck his beak in the air in triumph.

"K-k-k-u-u-uro-ch-ch-an d-ddoesn't l-like to to be p-put-down N-ni-san." Sasuke struggled to say over the laughter collecting in his throat.

Itachi phased out of his shock narrowing his eyes at the culprit. "What are you talking about Sasuke? He's just a bird. A filt-" Another harsh peck to the forehead.

Sasuke couldn't hold it in anymore falling to the ground rolling around screeching how his Ni-san was finally getting his own medicine.

The eldest Uchiha sighed irked by Sasuke's accusations of getting what he deserved. "It's not nice to laugh at your older brother…" Itachi mumbled in a childish attempt to convey his displeasure.

Sasuke laughed harder at how pitiful his brother sounded. Itachi frowned at the fidgeting boy kicking and screaming on the floor, this shouldn't be happening… Itachi was supposed to the brother Sasuke looked up to…not laughed at. Itachi flinched from an unfamiliar pain of his bruised ego; his black eyes stared coldly at Kuro. The bird shall pay; indeed he would pay for the humiliation Itachi was feeling.

"Sasuke get off the floor and stop you're rambunctious laughter, it's too early in the morning for this."

The two brothers came to their senses turning to see their father Uchiha Fugaku standing in the door way agitated from being woken up at seven in the morning.

Fugaku turned to Sasuke, the little boy had removed himself off the floor bowing his head. "What could you have possibly been doing to make you so unruly this early in the morning?"

Sasuke froze, his father's intimidating gaze on his head demanding an answer. He shut his eyes tightly, why couldn't he be brave like his brother?

"Sasuke found it hysterical that his new pet and I do not get along that well. Once I expressed my displeasure Sasuke started to laugh louder, I apologize for any inconvenience this may have caused you Otou-san." Itachi cut in smoothly.

Fugaku removed his burning stare away from his youngest to his eldest, "…Handle the situation better next time you two." he turned around heading out.

Sasuke still remained tense after his father left the room.

"Sasuke…" Itachi began. "Don't take it personally. He's just stressed from his job as-"

"I know, I know. Otou-san is stress from his job as head of the clan and the Police Force." Sasuke repeated the excuse his brother would always say.

Itachi was about to comfort his brother when he held up that atrocious bird to his face, forcing Itachi to stand down.

"But it was still worth it wasn't it Kuro-chan?"

"Caw!"

"Heh, I knew you would think so!" He smiled at his new pet.

Itachi sulked at how quickly his little brother was forgetting his 'Ni-san'. Comforting Sasuke was HIS job, not a pesky bird. Itachi could not forgive the birds intrusions, the bird was on HIS territory and he wasn't going to be forgotten so easily. The young boy reflected over his internal conflict. Was the young Uchiha getting flustered over Sasuke's affections for the bird?

It wasn't the bird's fault that children were susceptible to injured animals. Sasuke held Kuro's against him smiling. Unable to handle anymore affections emanating off the two, Itachi headed back to his room retrieving a few items before he headed out to train. This was his precious little brother; the answer is quite simple…yes.

* * *

It had been seven days since Kuro's arrival in the Uchiha's house. Things were slowly returning back to normal as they could with the exception of their new pet. After the first day of recuperation, Kuro was able to walk around the house freely, more like sneak around the house. He was still weak from malnutrition and the injuries he had sustained, whenever Sasuke caught him waddling around the house he would pick him up and put him back in his makeshift nest.

Kuro cawed in protest but Sasuke insisted to wait a few more days.

That still didn't stop the active bird.

"Kuro-chan!" Sasuke yelled finding the bird had disobeyed him again.

"Caw!"

"Get back in your bed!"

"Caw, caw!" Kuro cried, gently nipping the boy's hand when he picked him up from his patrol of the building.

Mikoto smiled watching her son and the bird fight with each other. "Don't be so hard on him, Sasuke-chan. He just feels a little cooped up sitting in one spot all the time, he can't fly with his wing broken so why not let the bird have some freedom hm?"

Mikoto had taken a liking to the bird, for her own selfish reasons. Kuro would follow her around the house, while she was cooking, doing laundry, cleaning, he was there tentatively watching her, Mikoto found his duck like nature rather cute and enjoyed the company. Her boys were growing up so fast… Itachi's schedule consisted of training, out on missions or with his father during clan meetings (when he would go) and not much for any social time with his Kaa-san. And Sasuke quickly followed in his brothers footsteps; he would go off training too, bidding the bird goodbye promising he would return by dinner.

Sasuke pouted holding his pet to his face, "You're lucky Kaa-san likes you so much or you would be in trouble." he mumbled putting the bird back on the ground.

"Caw!" Kuro cried happy to walk around again.

"Why Kaa-san, didn't you disapprove of me spoiling Sasuke? But you are going to spoil his pet?" Itachi asked irritated, Itachi still wasn't in a forgiving mood even after a week had past. He removed his hitai-ate sitting at the dining table next to his brother. Itachi had returned home from a mission. Tired, covered in sweat and grime, Itachi let out an exasperated sigh.

Mikoto frowned sensing her son's distress. "Something wrong Itachi-chan?"

Sasuke snickered, "Itachi is still mad that I laughed at him because Kuro-chan pecked him."

Fugaku emerged from the shadows, standing in the doorway he commented, "As he should be, the bird is a nuisance." Fugaku turned to Kuro with a judgmental glare. "Why is he in the kitchen?" Fugaku asked his wife.

She smiled; "Kuro-chan." the bird recognized her tone and waddle back to his nest with a caw. "Fugaku, men of your stature shouldn't be so flustered over a bird. Kuro-chan isn't a nuisance. He's also a smart bird isn't he Sasuke-chan?"

Sasuke nodded his head giving his mother a childish grin. "Yep!"

"The bird isn't smart." Itachi stated flatly. "He senses danger and reacts in a way that is most beneficial to him. Cowering in his little nest"

"CAW!"

Sasuke puffed his cheeks, defending his pet Sasuke retorted, "Least Kuro-chan knows when you're mocking to him!" he turned to Kuro. "Right boy?"

"Caw, caw!" The bird called out to his owner.

"Sasuke, keep your voice down." His father ordered. Sasuke bowed his head. "Sorry Otou-san…"

"That's all he has going for him." Itachi mumbled. Sasuke glared at his older brother overhearing Itachi's last bit under his breath.

Mikoto continued where she left off stopping her boys from bickering anymore, "He also keeps me company when you boys leave me all alone in this house. Besides, he eats the left overs that NO ONE in this house bothers to eat" she gave her husband an endearing smile.

Fugaku sat down next to his sons with a heavy sigh. "I don't have time to worry about a silly bird, Mikoto tea please." "Of course, I'll get dinner started as well."

Mikoto headed off to the kitchen when she heard constant ruffling. "Sasuke-chan, have you changed Kuro-chan's gauze since he's been here?"

Sasuke pondered a bit thinking. "I don't think so… why Kaa-chan?"

Mikoto pointed to the Kuro, "I believe they are getting itchy." she told her son amused by the bird using his beak to scratch and peck the bandages around his wing.

"Kuro-chan don't do that you'll rip your- ack! Now look what you did!" Sasuke picked up the torn bandages Kuro had successfully torn off. The bird gave out a long cry in pride at his handy work. "No I have to bandage you again…" The boy wined. Mikoto gingerly pinched the grimy fabric out of Sasuke's hand holding it away from her. "Before you even think about applying ANYTHING to the bird he is in a dire need of a bath Sasuke-chan. Take Kuro-chan and go wash up before dinner." Mikoto held a hand over her face preventing the repugnant order concealed under the gauze from reaching her nose. Sasuke's hands shot up to his nose getting a good whiff as well. "Eww, that smells so gross. Kaa-san is right you need a bath Kuro-chan."

Kuro dashed under Sasuke's avoiding his outstretched hands giving him a nice peck at the ankle informing his owner he did not want to go willingly. Sasuke winced rubbing his ankle. "Kaa-san I don't think Kuro-chan wants to take a bath…"

His mother frowned at her son. "If you insist Sasuke… Ah, Itachi didn't you have a mission helping the elderly? Walking them, playing games giving them baths?" Mikoto chuckled lightly. "I remember when I had the same mission detail as a genin. Those old women were not as harmless as they seemed when bath time rolled around. I dreaded the days there were two or more…" She sighed dramatically peering over her shoulders to a flustered Sasuke.

Sasuke paled envisioning the horrors his Kaa-san and Ni-san must have went through. If they did THAT, surely Sasuke can bath a reluctant bird. "S-sorry Kuro-chan… I gotta give you a bath." Sasuke reached down again, Kuro cawed loudly flapping his left-wing rushing over to Itachi for protection.

Kuro stared up at Itachi with a pleading expression in his beady eyes. The corner of Itachi's lip twitched, he crossed his arms over his chest smirking down arrogantly refusing to aid the bird's cry for help. Kuro didn't have time to give the smug Uchiha a firm peck in the forehead again; Sasuke had used the distraction to capture an angered Kuro.

"Calm down Kuro-chan, it will be fun. I'll make sure to give you a nice warm bath." Sasuke told Kuro smiling.

"Sasuke," Itachi called out. "Birds feathers are resistant to warm temperatures, cold water is prefered to remove the dirt on Kuro." Itachi gave his brother a fake smile.

"Thanks Ni-san!" He cried over his shoulders running up the stairs with a flustered Kuro in his arms.

Fugaku pinched the bridge of his nose closing his eyes. Mikoto coughed lightly in her hand covering up a chuckle. Itachi's fake smile resumed to his smirk, widen by his victory.

* * *

Kuro waited…and waited restlessly for the perfect time to escape. Fugaku, the last one in the house still alive at this ungodly hour had at long last retired to bed. The moon had reached its peak by then, now it crawled to a slow descent. Kuro hopped out of the small nest testing the right-wing. Slight pressure of pain trailed down the recovering wing. Not completely healed, not completely broken. The bird gambled the risk of reinjuring its ebony wing taking flight in the night sky. Scanning the grounds for a towering tree Kuro glided from one branch to another only managing to stay in the air for several minutes. Kuro repeated this process finding a tree several miles away from the Uchiha compound. The bird rushed the landing nearly missing the branch entirely due to the pain in the right-wing. Kuro cawed loudly warning the other birds in the area, daring them to land on the crow's property. Birds in the vicinity flew away avoiding the agitated animal. Kuro let out another deafening caw into the night; instantaneously a white cloud of smoke engulfed the bird. As the smoke departed with the wind a young female body replaced the birds.

She held her hands out in front of her face brooding. Her pale skin gleamed with an eerie light from the full moon above. All the dirt she had accumulated over time gone… Scrubbed clean by that accursed boy. She leaned in closer sniffing her hands nearly falling out of the tree by her shock. She smelled like a_ human_! It would take the young female ages to regain her former scent. Her ebony hair severely tangled from years of neglect, now laid smooth against her back and cleaned of all debris.

Her crimson orbs narrowed in the darkness. This was all HIS fault. He left her at the mercy of his younger brother! The child could be no older than four, and HE let the boy take an innocent bird to a room filled with WATER all ALONE. After heeding his brother's _misguided_ advice, the young boy named Sasuke poured countless frigid cold buckets of water over her. The girl's naked form shivered from the cold night air and the memories of her torture... She shivered in the bathroom as well, and when the boy had notice after bathing himself for five minutes he plucked the girl off the floor and submerged her under scalding hot water!

She grabbed hold of the truck digging her nails strenuously into the bark steadying her wavering form. Her tiny lungs filled with water as the naïve boy kept pulling her back under over and over again. He girl nearly drowned; the girl gritted her teeth as her nails dug deeper in the tree. This was entirely HIS fault.

"Bakaaaaaw 'Tachi…" The girl's complaint came out low and guttural.

This was all Uchiha Itachi's fault; she had to return the kindness he bestowed upon her. The girls red eyes flickered brightly in the dark. And she knew just how to deliver it… It was unmistakable how much the older Uchiha adored his little brother, so why not use his love against him? Turn the boy's affections from his brother to his new loving 'pet'. Her laughter echoed in the night air sounding more like a demonic snarl from disuse of her voice.

She smirked facing the Uchiha compound, her devilish intent clear. "Watch out 'Tachi… Kuro-chan is coming for Sasuke's precious little heart."

* * *

**AN: Yaaaaay! OC is finally introduced! And she is not happy with Itachi hehe :P This should have been posted last night but I needed to fix a few things. This will only get darker and fluffier from here on out! Don't cha love the chapter title? :P**


End file.
